


Spin The Bottle

by Movielover52



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Sleepovers, Softness, slight finn/poe, slight rey/rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Hux is at a sleepover and gets stuck playing spin the bottle.A drabble for Kylux Positivity Week 2.0, Day 4- First Kiss
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	Spin The Bottle

“What are you guys? Twelve?” Hux asked.

He was currently at a sleepover with Rey, Finn, Poe, Rose, Phasma, and of course, Kylo. They were getting ready to play spin the bottle, which Rey had suggested. The only reason Hux had even decided to show up was because he had been told that Kylo was going to be there. Not that Hux would admit to his small crush on the guy. 

“Come on, Hux. It’ll be fun,” Rey said.

Hux rolled his eyes as he joined the rest to play the ridiculous game. Rose was the first to spin, and the bottle landed on Rey. The two shared a kiss, and Rose gave a small giggle. Poe was next, and it stopped in front of Finn, which resulted in a pleased Poe. It eventually was Hux’s turn, and he sighed before spinning the bottle. It felt like it took forever before it stopped. The tip was pointing at Kylo, and Hux cursed himself.

He felt his face heat up as Phasma told them to get on with it. Hux scowled at her, but she kept a smug look on her face. Kylo inched closer, and Hux hoped he didn’t look as red as he felt. He closed his eyes in anticipation. A pair of lips touched his cheek, which stayed there for a couple of seconds. He opened his eyes to see Kylo retreat back to his spot. He felt somewhat disappointed.

“Oh, come on. That wasn’t a kiss,” Rey protested.

Kylo rolled his eyes at her, and the game carried on. At some point, Hux excused himself, saying that he needed to use the bathroom. He went outside and sat on the porch to calm down before returning to the group. Maybe he shouldn’t have come to the sleepover. Why did he have to listen to Phasma? A minute later Kylo came outside and sat down next to him.

“What are you doing outside?” Hux asked.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

They remained silent for a minute before Kylo spoke up.

“I’m sorry about back there.”

“It’s hardly your fault. It’s not like it was your idea.”

“Yeah, but I kinda cheated out of giving you a kiss.”

“It’s fine.”

“I just didn’t want our first kiss to be in front of the others.”

“I said it’s— what?”

Hux couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He looked at Kylo’s expression to see if he was just messing with him. Kylo was serious.

“Well, we’re alone now, so what’s stopping you?”

They leaned in until their lips touched. Kissing Kylo was better than anything Hux had imagined. His lips were soft and warm, and it was like time had stopped. It felt like nothing else existed besides him and Kylo. They stayed this until they had to break away to catch their breath.

“When you say our first kiss, I presume that means there will be many more to follow?”

“Well, yeah, if you want.”

Hux smiled at him, and he smiled back. They proceeded to share many more kisses that night.

  
  
  



End file.
